


A Simple Story

by panickinanakin



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Human!Rebels, Modern Retelling, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickinanakin/pseuds/panickinanakin
Summary: [ story under construction ][ tentative reupload date: after September 20 ][ IT'S COMING BACK AT SOME POINT I SWEAR ]





	1. A GHOST APPEARS

[ this chapter is under construction ]


	2. SACRED EARTH RUNS RED

[ this chapter is under construction ]


	3. NOTICE

hello all! this is a notice to let you all know that this story will be going down today and will stay down while I do some massive editing. 

I'm not happy with how things are lining up politically in this story (they're not making much sense, and don't correlate well with star wars), so I want to make a lot of changes there. 

some changes to look out for if you plan on re-reading after it's back up:

\- timeline shift. I plan on shifting the timeline forward, meaning the years at the top of chapters will move forward in time. 

\- naming the enigmatic regime that's in control. it'll be called the Regime, from now on. 

there will probably be a lot of other major changes made, too, but I haven't figured out what, yet. I am thinking I'll do some pen and ink illustrations, but I can't guarantee I'll actually like anything I draw enough to include it :P I hope everyone who has read this will come back to it! 

ty! 

panickinanakin


	4. Help Wanted ?

hey all! 

OK so I’m thinking I’d like to have someone (or multiple someones) to act as a sort of consultant for this story! I need someone who can discuss my harebrained ideas with me and tell me if I’m crazy or not. I have a lot of things brewing in my mind but I’m not sure if they’d be good ideas to implement.

I suppose skype would be my preferred mode of communication, but I’m not hung up on it.

I have no idea if ao3 has any kind of direct messaging system, so I suppose just leave me a comment if you're interested? or you can get me on tumblr.

fun bonus things for being my consultant person: read chapters before they’re posted, have a say in the story, and listen to me cry over kanan and hera 24/7. I'm not really looking for a beta, so editing skills aren't necessary!


End file.
